


Noboy Else

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often Louis Tomlinson got so pissed off that he couldn’t contain himself. He was usually a very calm, collected man. Sometimes annoyingly calm and collected, if you asked his band mates. But that’s just how he was. Calm and collected. So the few times Louis Tomlinson did get so pissed off that he couldn’t contain himself, nobody would want to get in his way. But somebody always did. Especially when someone else was the reason as to why Louis got so pissed off in the first place.</p><p>Tonight, that person was Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noboy Else

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this is re-posted.

It wasn’t often Louis Tomlinson got so pissed off that he couldn’t contain himself. He was usually a very calm, collected man. _Sometimes annoyingly calm and collected, if you asked his band mates_. But that’s just how he was. Calm and collected. So the few times Louis Tomlinson did get so pissed off that he couldn’t contain himself, nobody would want to get in his way. But somebody always did. Especially when someone else was the reason as to why Louis got so pissed off in the first place.

Tonight, that person was Harry Styles.

Louis was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited by the front door to his and Harry’s apartment. He had originally been at a club with Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall, and he had been having the time of his life. Until Harry, _his boyfriend Harry_ , had started dancing with some random _whore_. Louis had left the second he had seen the girl with Harry, completely ignoring Harry’s regretful gaze as he watched his boyfriend storm out of the club.

Louis knew Harry would never cheat on him. Harry wasn’t like that. He knew the girl he was dancing with had probably been some random fan who had, somehow, managed to end up in front of Harry and Harry was just being nice by not completely rejecting her, but it didn’t matter. Louis was an _insanely_ jealous person and _insanely_ possessive when it came to Harry. And Harry _knew_ that. 

So when Louis _finally_ heard the lock on their front door being turned and the door opened, he couldn’t hold back the low growl that escaped his lips as he watched Harry walk through the door. 

Jumping slightly, Harry turned to look at Louis, who was leaning against the opposite wall, a dangerous and rather terrifying look in his eyes.

“Louis…” Harry began as he took off his shoes and socks, having prepared a long, sincere apology on his way home and about to give it to Louis when the older man cut him off.

“Shut the fuck up, Styles.” Louis growled, pushing himself away from the wall and grabbing Harry’s arm, pulling him along down the hallway, towards Louis’ bedroom.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at Louis’ behaviour while he attempted to pull his arm out of Louis’ tight grip. 

“What are you doing?” Harry questioned, struggling to hold back a soft growl as his attempt to get free only made Louis tighten his grip as he practically dragged him into Louis’ bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them and pulling Harry over to the bed. 

“I thought I told you to shut up.” Louis growled, pushing Harry down on the bed. Too confused to move, Harry just looked at Louis as he walked over to his closet, opening it and rambling around inside of it for a moment. 

When he found what he was looking for, Louis returned to the bed, pushing whatever it was he had found in the closet into the pocket of his pants as he moved over Harry, straddling his lap and reaching down, ripping Harry’s button-up shirt open, sending the buttons flying across the room.

Harry was pissed. That shirt was his favourite one and the fact that Louis just ripped it to pieces like that made him want to yell at him. At the same time, Louis’ aggressive behaviour was turning him on. Which wasn’t exactly helping.

Still, he was too confused and surprised to move, and the look in Louis’ eyes told him that talking really wouldn’t be a good idea now. So he said nothing as Louis tore the shirt off his body and threw it to the floor. Then he leaned down and sunk his teeth deep into the skin of Harry’s neck, making the younger man gasp and cry out in a mixture of pleasure and slight pain.

Louis sucked at Harry’s skin until he could feel it bruise, pulling back and looking down at the red mark that was quickly blossoming on Harry’s neck. 

“Mine.” Louis growled and before Harry could even react, he had reached down into his pocket and pulled out two silk ties. By the time Harry realized just what Louis was intending to do with those ties, it was too late.

In one switch motion, Louis had grabbed one of Harry’s hands, pulled it up over his hand and used one of the silk ties to tie Harry’s hand to headboard of the bed. A few seconds later he had done the same with Harry’s other hand. 

Tugging at the ties, Harry quickly realized that Louis’ knots were so strong that there was no way in hell he would be able to get out of them without help as Louis leaned down and once again let his teeth sink into Harry’s neck.

“Fuck!” Harry cried, squirming under Louis and tugging desperately at his restrains. His cock was so hard it was physically hurting as it was trapped in his way too tight jeans. Louis let out another growl against Harry’s neck before letting go of Harry’s skin with his teeth and pulling slightly back. 

He shifted further down Harry’s body until he was straddling his knees and glared down at the slightly younger man.

“I don’t know if you quite understand what it means to be my boyfriend, Harry. It means that you are _mine_ , and _only_ mine. You’re not allowed to touch, and certainly not _dance_ with someone else. You’re only allowed to do that with _me. Nobody_ else. Not Liam. Not Zayn. Not Niall. Not any of your other friends. And certainly not some random whore at a club. _Nobody_. But you did tonight, didn’t you?” Louis growled, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to do anything but nod his head, almost in shame.

Louis leaned down again and bit Harry’s left nipple, before sucking the bud hard into his mouth. Harry whined in pleasure and pain and squirmed again.

Letting his nipple slip out of his mouth, Louis pulled back again.

“And I’m about to show you just what happens when you do something like that.” 

Leaning down again, Louis bit Harry’s other nipple before sucking it into his mouth hard, flicking his tongue against it and causing Harry to shudder and tug at his restrains. His erection was throbbing in his pants and he uncontrollably thrust his hips up, which made Louis growl as he let go of his nipple.

“I’m going to make you _beg_ , Harry. I’m going to make you beg for me, and even when you do, I might decide to leave you hanging. It’s all up to me, and it all depends on how you behave.” Louis growled as he once again leaned down, this time scraping his teeth against his skin from his chest and down his stomach.

His action sent a shiver down Harry’s spine and he once again thrust his hips up, attempting to get some kind of friction, but failing miserably. 

“Fuck…” Harry gasped, closing his eyes and pushing his head back into the pillow as Louis stopped at the top of his pants. 

“Look at me.” Louis demanded, but when Harry didn’t comply and open his eyes, Louis hissed and pulled back, moved up Harry’s body and grabbed a tight hold of Harry’s hair, tugging at it hard.

“I said: Look at me.” Louis growled deep in his throat as he tugged at Harry’s hair again and with a gasp, Harry complied, opening his eyes and meeting Louis’ dark gaze.

“Keep looking.” Louis growled again as he gave Harry’s hair another tug before letting go and moving back down his body. Harry didn’t dare to move his gaze away as he watched Louis straddle his knees again.

Harry bit his lip hard as he watched Louis, who was practically glaring back up at him, as he leaned down and opened his mouth, placing it over the throbbing bulge in Harry’s pants and sucking hard at the fabric of Harry’s jeans.

“Louis!” Harry cried in pleasure, thrusting his hips up against Louis’ mouth in desperation and whimpering in protest and frustration as Louis grabbed a tight hold of his hips and pushed his hips down into the mattress, keeping him still.

Louis pressed the tip of his tongue against Harry’s bulge and continued to suck at the fabric, and Harry could feel his own erection starting to leak heavily in his pants. He wasn’t wearing boxers, because he knew he always ended up in bed with Louis after a night out and Louis hated it when he had to remove Harry’s boxers as well as his pants. 

A soft groan escaped Louis’ lips as he felt the taste of Harry’s precum mix in with his own salvia in the now wet fabric of Harry’s jeans. Attempting to thrust his hips up again, Harry moaned in frustration as Louis just tightened his grip and pushed his hips firmer down into the mattress.

“Louis! Just, let me get out of my pants! Fuck!” Harry cried, causing another growl to erupt from Louis as he pulled back.

“You’re not allowed to ask me or tell me to do _anything_ unless you beg for it.” He snarled before leaning down again and going back to sucking on Harry’s bulge through his jeans.

Harry hated begging for anything. He thought it was a sign of weakness and it was something he had promised himself he would never do, but Louis’ mouth felt so good, but it wasn’t enough and Harry desperately needed more. Plus, he was rather tipsy from their night out, which only made him want Louis even more.

So, swallowing his pride, Harry spoke through gritted teeth.

“Please! Please, Louis! I’m begging!”

He could feel Louis’ smirk against his bulge before Louis pulled back again.

“Good boy.” Louis said as he reached down and undid Harry’s pants, pulling them all the way down Harry’s legs and throwing them to the floor along with Harry’s shirt.

Harry cried in relief as his raging erection was finally freed from his confines and he saw Louis lick his lip as he looked down at Harry’s erection standing proudly for him.

Bending his head, Louis ran his tongue up the inside of Harry’s left thigh all the way up to where his thigh met his groan, sucking at the skin there for a long moment before moving over to his other thigh and repeating the actions there. Harry was now so desperate for more that he was about to scream. 

“Louis… Suck me off…” Harry said as he tugged at his restrains again, squirming in need. Louis looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You know what you have to do to get that, Hazza.” 

Groaning in frustration, Harry clenched his eyes shut, taking a few deep breaths before once again swallowing his pride.

“Please, Louis… Suck me off… Please… I need you…” Harry begged, looking down to meet Louis’ gaze.

“Was that so hard?”

Louis didn’t give Harry the time to respond as he leaned down and took Harry’s entire length in his mouth, swallowing around it and humming to send vibrations through it.

“Oh God!” Harry yelled in pleasure as he thrust up into Louis’ mouth and, to his surprise, Louis actually let him.

Relaxing his throat, Louis allowed Harry to thrust hard up into his mouth, taking him as far back as he could and swallowing around him every time he thrust in, while twirling his tongue around the head of Harry’s erection every time he pulled back.

It didn’t take long before Harry was trembling and squirming in pleasure, tugging desperately at his restrains as he continued to thrust up into Louis’ mouth.

“Oh God, Louis, I don’t know how much longer I can hold back.” He gasped, and almost screamed in protest as Louis pulled back.

“Come for me. _Now_.” He growled, glaring at Harry before leaning down again and once again sucking Harry’s erection hard into his mouth.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice and he thrust up into Louis’ mouth two more times before shooting his load down Louis’ throat, screaming the older man’s name in pure ecstasy.

Louis swallowed everything Harry had to give him and proceeded to suck him clean until he felt Harry’s member soften in his mouth. He pulled back and crawled up Harry’s body, leaning down and kissing him deeply, allowing Harry to taste himself on Louis’ lips and tongue.

Harry moaned against Louis’ lips and closed his eyes as Louis pulled back. Reaching up, Louis untied the ties from around Harry’s hands and Harry rolled his wrists a few times to get the blood circulation going properly in his hands again. He didn’t protest as Louis crawled off him and lay down next to him, pulling Harry close.

Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Louis’ neck as Louis reached down and somehow managed to pull the covers out from underneath them and pulling them up over them both.

“Mmm, if this is what I get whenever I dance with someone else, I’m going to do it every time we’re out.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ neck before letting out a soft yawn.

Louis chuckled and tightened his arms around Harry.

“Trust me, it won’t be as good for you if you ever do it again.” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head.

“But you said…” Harry began.

“I know what I said, Hazza. But it hurts to see you with someone else, even if it doesn’t mean anything. So please, don’t do it again.” Louis’ voice sounded almost pleading and Harry pressed a soft kiss to his skin.

“I won’t. I promise.” 

Harry finally found his ability to move and managed to wrap his arms tight around Louis. 

“Good. Now go to sleep.” Louis said, smiling against Harry’s hair.

“But you’re still fully clothed…” Harry protested.

“Just do as I say without questioning it for once, will you?” Louis asked with a chuckle, using one hand to gently run it up and down Harry’s spine.

“Fine. But only because you just gave me the best blowjob of my life.” Harry replied as he yawned again.

“Sweet dreams, Harry.” Louis said as he kissed the top of Harry’s head again.”

“Mmm. I love you, Boo-Bear.” Harry mumbled, half-way into dreamland already. Louis smiled.

“I love you too, Hazza.” 

And those words were the last Harry heard before he drifted off into a dream that would be surprisingly much like the reality he had just experienced with Louis.


End file.
